


Programming Error

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Robot Gerard Way, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Even state-of-the-art androids need help sometimes.





	Programming Error

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know this is really short, especially since I've been MIA for so long, but I promise I have some longer stuff on the way! But I have had this idea for way too long and I figured I might as well write it. Hope you guys like it!

“Frank?”

“Yeah?”

“ _Fraaaaank_.”

He sighed. “What?”

Nothing. Rolling his eyes, Frank followed the sound of Gerard’s voice to the bedroom, where he was sitting on the bed, laptop open as he frowned at the screen.

“What is it, Gerard?”

Gerard looked up at him with big eyes under those beautiful long lashes that looked oh-so real. “Frank,” he whined. “I need help.”

Sitting next to him on the bed, Frank’s eyes scanned the screen to figure out what the problem was. He couldn’t imagine what Gerard could need help with; he was inhumanly intelligent and extremely tech-savvy.

Frank almost laughed out loud when he realized what Gerard was struggling with—his robot boyfriend couldn’t pass the captcha.

Stifling a chuckle, Frank typed in the series of letters Gerard apparently couldn’t see. “Here you go.”

“It’s not funny,” Gerard pouted, looking so terribly human with his arms crossed and shoulders slouched.

Frank kissed him on the cheek, lips lingering on the warm, soft material he couldn’t believe wasn’t skin. “It’s kind of funny,” he teased.

Gerard turned to look at him, frowning. “You’re a dick.”

Frank laughed. “Programmers shouldn’t have given you such a fresh mouth.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Gerard deadpanned.

Still smiling, Frank quieted his boyfriend with a kiss. Pulling back, he breathed, “Let me know if there’s any more captchas you can’t do.”

Gerard elbowed him. “Fuck you.”

“Are you programmed to do that?”

With a smirk, the android replied, “Maybe later I’ll show you.”

“Hell yeah,” Frank said with a grin.


End file.
